


Oops, She Did It Again

by Leppeh



Series: The Oops Factor [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Mirandy, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leppeh/pseuds/Leppeh
Summary: Just a little fluff and a little humor
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Oops Factor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546207
Comments: 23
Kudos: 199
Collections: 32sk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DWP, just borrowing for a bit.
> 
> All errors are mine.

Today started like any other day, Andrea getting woken up by the gentle caress from Miranda's fingers and soft lips brushing against hers. The first thing she'd see in the morning is her wife's beautiful blue eyes that holds so much love and affection for her. These little gestures her wife does in the mornings, during their little private time without the children, is even better than a good cup of coffee. Who needs caffeine, not that she can have any right now, when you have a Miranda Priestly-Sachs giving you morning kisses, loving looks, and gentle caresses?

On any other day, these little gestures would have been enough. On any other day, Andy would have been happy with a quick peck and a passing 'I love you' as her wife slips out of their bedroom to head off to work. On any other day… Well today isn't any other day _damn it_! Today is a special day! An important day!

Today is her _**birthday**_!

Is it too much to ask for a simple '_**Happy Birthday Darling**_'?

Isn't it a quick and easy task? Now that she's thinking about it, it's not EVEN a task! It's common courtesy for one's wife to wish their wife a 'Happy Birthday' on their birthday! It's not like she's asking for diamonds or presents. She doesn't even want to be spoiled with flowers or anything extravagant. Just a simple 'Happy Birthday' will do.

Is she being unreasonable? Doesn't she deserve this simple thing? Doesn't she deserve to be happy on her birthday? Especially for putting up with the sleepless nights, the need to go to the restroom every five minutes, the weight gain, these crazy hormones, and the long hours of being uncomfortable.

Is she reaching for the stars here?

Or maybe like their anniversary, her wife had forgotten her birthday…

Or maybe she's just being overly sensitive and emotional because she's 8 months pregnant and feels like a giant whale.

Or maybe… Or maybe it's both?

Damn it… now she's starting to cry…

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Stupid wife forgetting important dates.

Stupid stars...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as last chapter.

Miranda had not expected to find her wife sobbing in their marital bed upon her return from what she deemed was a quick trip to the store and the bakery that had the best puff pastries her Andrea loves. Taking off her heels, she slips back into bed and move closer to her wife to spoon her and provide some comfort. 

"Andrea, darling, what's wrong?" Miranda asked softly into Andrea's ear as she ran her hand up and down her wife's side in an effort to soothe her.

Andrea's sobs subsides once she felt Miranda's embrace from behind. She turns and buries her face into the crook of Miranda's neck. Her tears continues to subside until it stops altogether. They both lay there in silence, with Miranda running her hand soothingly along the baby bump and Andrea nuzzling further into Miranda's neck, enjoying the warmth.

"What are you doing home? I thought you'd be at Runway by now," Andrea said quietly. 

Kissing Andrea's temple and brushing her hair from her face, Miranda responded with, "I decided to take today off and spend it with the love of my life."

Andrea pulls away and looks up at Miranda, "Really?"

"Of course darling," Miranda said. "How can I go into work today when it's your birthday?"

Hearing this, Andrea starts to tear up again. '_Damn hormones.' _

"Oh darling, don't cry." Miranda gently wipes the unshed tears from Andrea's eyes with her thumbs and lovingly looked her in the eyes. "Andrea, why were you crying earlier?"

Andrea looks away, not knowing how to answer her wife's question. She felt silly for overreacting earlier and a little guilty for assuming Miranda had forgotten her birthday. These pregnancy hormones are driving her up the wall and making her think crazy things.

"Andrea, darling?" Miranda cups Andrea's left cheek and turns her wife's gaze back towards her. 

"Ithoughtyouhadforgottenaboutmybirthday," Andrea mumbled out as her cheeks heats up in embarrassment. 

Doing her best to contain her amusement, Miranda raised her right eyebrow and said, "Slower Andrea."

Under Miranda's scrutiny, Andrea's face heats up more and gets redder. She looks away, then glance at Miranda again. Her blue eyes piercing into Andrea's brown eyes, waiting patiently. "I thought you had forgotten about my birthday like you had forgotten our anniversary," Andrea whispered.

Miranda let out a loud sigh, "You're not going to let that go anytime soon are you?"

Andrea shrugs her shoulders and said, "It's not every day Miranda Priestly-Sachs is flawed."

Miranda gives Andrea one of her icy glare, the glare that makes everyone (including Andrea once upon a time) shake in fear and run away quickly, but now all it does is make Andrea grin and giggle. Miranda rolls her eyes and looks heavenward, "If you're just going to be mean, maybe I'll just go into work after all."

The giggling stops immediately and the pouting starts just as quickly. The quick change in facial expressions from her wife cause Miranda to chuckle. "You're incorrigible."

"You love me for it," Andrea said with a big grin on her face.

"And don't you forget it," Miranda responded as she leaned in to kiss Andrea softly on the lips. "Why don't you go get ready for the day while I prepare us breakfast?"

***~*~*~***

Once Andrea got herself ready for the day, she walks downstairs to their kitchen curious to find out what her wife was preparing for breakfast. Reaching the first floor landing, she was able to get a whiff of bacon and it seemed her daughter can too since she's kicking up a storm. Andrea chuckles and runs her stomach, hoping to soothe her daughter some. "Yes, I know it smells amazing. Your mommy is going to feed us shortly."

"Talking to yourself again darling?" Miranda teased from the kitchen. 

"I stopped talking to myself the moment I got myself knocked up with your child," Andrea sassed back.

"That excuse can only work for a few more weeks," Miranda bantered. "Then you're back to the weird woman who talks to herself."

Andrea sticks her tongue out at Miranda. "Are you going to feed your child and baby momma or are you just going to stand there and tease us all morning?"

"Well…" Miranda responded with a big grin. 

***~*~*~***

"You know, for a while I had thought about making you think that I'd forgotten about your birthday," Miranda started, as they're finishing up their breakfast. "I had it all planned out in my head too. Getting our children, our friends, Nigel, and Emily in on it. Having them each give you gifts or flowers throughout the day, without confirming it's from them. Me calling to say I had to work late because of some printing issues. Then having Doug and Lily talk you into going out to dinner only for it to be a surprise party."

Andrea's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, "Seriously?! What made you change your mind?"

Smiling softly, Miranda sets her fork down on her plate and strokes Andrea's cheek. "I decided that I preferred to spend the day spoiling my beloved wife at her side on her birthday than to pretend that I didn't remember or cared and be away from her."

"Spoiling me?" Andrea grinned widely. "What are you planning to spoil me with?"

Miranda hummed and leaned over to kiss Andrea on her temple then she got up to put their dishes away. 

"Telling you would ruin the surprises I have planned wouldn't it?" Miranda teased as she winks at Andrea.

Andrea pouts and gives her a puppy dog face, hoping it would persuade Miranda to spill the beans. Miranda chuckles, "You're adorable my darling, but I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... I thought I was going to end this at 2 chapters but I'm dragging this out to 3 chapters instead. Next chapter is all about what Miranda plans to spoil Andrea with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the amount of time it took me to get this last chapter of fluff out. Thanksgiving and writer's block happened. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Also, I've changed ratings since a little bit of smut sneaked up on me.

During this morning meltdown, Andy didn't think that her day could get any better. Never would she have thought that Miranda would take the day off to spoil her; but then was it so surprising? Miranda have changed a lot over the years. She's become more relaxed and open with her feelings. There are more laughs than tears. Of course there are still arguments and disagreements, but never like it was when they first started dating. 

Smiling brightly, Andy snuggled in bed with their super soft and cuddly comforter, as she replayed the wonderful day that Miranda had created just for her.

***~*~*~***

** _*Flashback*_ **

"How about we go for a stroll darling?" Miranda suggested as she put up the last of their breakfast remains. 

"Hmm.. Alright, help me up?"

Miranda smiled softly and walked over to help her very pregnant wife up from the table. Once Andy was standing upright, she leaned in and kissed Miranda softly on the lips to show her appreciation. "Thanks love."

"Mmm… My pleasure, darling. "

Miranda gently laid her hand on Andy's lower back and guide her to the coat closet to get their coats. Even though it's no longer winter, the early spring weather was still brisk with a light breeze. Miranda brought out her wife's coat and helped her into it. "Do you need your gloves darling or are they in your coat pockets?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, they should be in my pockets," Andy replied as she reached into her pockets to take them out. Instead of finding her gloves, her fingers came into contact with a hard object. Wrapping her hand around the object, she takes it out to find a silver wrapped rectangular box. Raising her eyebrows in curiosity, she looks up at her wife. 

Miranda smile and said, "Open it."

Andy return the smile with one of her own, then proceeded to tear the wrapping paper apart to find a blue Tiffany's box. Opening the box revealed a charm bracelet with a few charms already hanging on it. Miranda took it out of the box and adorn it around Andy's right wrist. 

"Andrea, you know how I don't like to repeat myself, but in instances like this, I find it imperative to. You already have my heart since day one. The wedding ring and necklace you wear every day symbolize my love and my heart belongs to you," Miranda said as she lifted up the heart hanging off the bracelet. "I wanted to further show and remind you that I'll never take what we have for granted. Our love is one of a kind and you're my one of a kind."

Andy’s eyes began to tear up as she listened to her wife's heartfelt declaration.  _ 'And people call her the Ice Queen. If only they knew.' _ She sniffs softly and before she can lift her hand to wipe away the tears, Miranda beat her to it. Catching the tears before they fell from Andy's eyes, Miranda brushed them away and leaned in to capture Andy’s lips with her own.

Miranda had only intended to give Andy a gentle, loving kiss, but her wife had other intentions. She deepened the kiss, wanting to show Miranda her appreciation for the thoughtful gift and to express her own feelings of love. Backing Miranda against the wall next to the closet, she used her left hand to pull Miranda closer, while her right hand started to roam all over Miranda's body. Starting at Miranda’s lower back, Andy slid it down to cup her ass. As the kiss gets more heated, Andy slips her left leg in between Miranda's legs and her left hand ventures up to cup her right breast, teasing the erect nipple through the silk blouse and bra. Miranda broke away from the kiss to catch her breath and let out a loud moan. Andy taking advantage of the moment, moves her lips down to nibble at her right earlobe before lightly sucking on her pulse point. Thoroughly turned on and needing to get more friction on where she needed most, Miranda undulates her hips against Andy's thigh while cupping the back of her head encouraging Andy to suck harder. 

"Oh God," Miranda whimpered. "Andrea, please. I need…"

Andy knowing what her wife needs, quickly got her slacks opened then slipped her right hand inside between her legs. She let out a moan of approval when she felt how wet her wife had gotten. Teasingly, she brushed Miranda's engorged clit with her finger, causing Miranda to moan and shudder slightly, before slipping further between her wet lips to be surrounded by the heat and copious amount of wetness. 

"You're so ready for me love," Andy said hotly in Miranda's ear before simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside of Miranda and her tongue into her ear. 

"Andrea!" Miranda moaned out. "More… Oh!"

Andy giving Miranda what she wanted, added a third finger on her next thrust while using her knee to help push her fingers to go deeper. The front foyer was filled with loud moaning and groaning from both women. Miranda undulated her hips in time with Andy's thrusting. Getting closer to her peak, Miranda caught her wife's lips with her own and thrust her tongue inside of Andy's mouth. She mimics the thrusting motion from Andy's fingers with her tongue and knowing her wife's breasts are very sensitive due to the pregnancy, she slipped her hands under Andy's shirt and gently cupped both breasts into her hands. She squeezed them gently, causing Andy to whimper into their kiss, then taking the erect nipples between her forefingers she squeezed and rolled them. Before long, Andy pulled away from their kiss as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She moaned out 'Mira' then nuzzled into Miranda's neck as her body shook from the intense orgasm. Responding to her wife's orgasm, Miranda's peak hits her from the pit of her stomach to her whole body. She let go of Andy's breasts and grabbed onto her hips to stabilize them both as they shuddered from their orgasms. 

"I thought we were going for a stroll," Miranda said once she came down from her orgasmic high and able to catch her breath. Andy, still nuzzling against Miranda's neck, start to giggle. 

***~*~*~***

A half hour later, after they cleaned themselves up from their unexpected lovemaking, they finally made it to Central Park. Walking hand in hand, they enjoyed the beautiful, sunny day, while talking quietly about anything and everything. Coming upon Bethesda Fountain, Miranda led Andy over to one of the many benches to sit and rest her feet. 

“It’s such a beautiful day,” Andy commented. Miranda hummed in agreement and wrapped her arm around Andy, as she laid her head on her shoulder.

“Hi Momma.”

Hearing their son’s voice, Andy opened up her eyes to see her three-years-old son standing a couple of feet in front of them with a big grin on his face, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “Wyatt, baby, what are you doing here?” Andy asked.

Smiling bigger, he walked closer to them and handed over the bouquet to Andy. “Happy Birthday Momma!”

Taking the flowers with one hand, Andy reached out with the other to gather her son in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Thank you baby.”

Before Andy could ask how Wyatt had gotten to the park, Andy caught sight of another figure coming to stand where Wyatt had once stood from the corner of her eye. There, standing in front of them, with smiles on their faces were their fifteen-years-old twin daughters.

“Hi Momma.”

“Carolina! Cassidy! Shouldn’t you two be in school?” Andy questioned as she look from them to Miranda, who smiled and winked at her.

“Happy Birthday Momma!” The girls said. They walked up closer to Andy, with Cassidy holding out a dessert box from Andy’s favorite bakery and Caroline holding out balloons that said ‘Happy Birthday!’ and ‘We love you!’ Getting teary eyes again, Andy held out her arms for her daughters to come and give her a hug. “You are all the best! I love you all so much!” Andy muffled out from between the girls’ shoulders.

***~*~*~***

After spending two hours at Bethesda Fountain, enjoying the desserts, and laughter, they slowly made their way back to the townhouse for some more relaxation and a late lunch, early dinner. 

“Are you enjoying the day so far darling?” Miranda looked over at Andy and asked. 

Andy, with a grin that seemed to be pasted onto her face since breakfast, watched their kids skip along in front of them for a few seconds before looking over at Miranda and nods her head. “Yes. This is one of the best days of my life.”

Miranda leans over and give Andy a quick peck. “Good. You deserve all of it and more.”

“I love you, you big softy,” Andy teased.

Miranda growl softly and wiggle her fingers in an ‘I’m going to tickle’ way towards Andy. Andy squealed and did her best to quickly waddle away from Miranda. The kids looked back when they heard the squeal and began to giggle while watching their two moms being silly.

“No! Mira! Please! I’m going to pee in my pants!” Andy yelled out while laughing.

Miranda paused, then raised her left eyebrow and tapped her lips with her finger. Andy understanding the gesture, walk closer and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Before she can move away, Miranda grabs her and leaned in for a longer kiss. 

“Ewww!!!” The kids hollered out simultaneously. The two chuckled and pulled away from one another to look over at the kids, who were standing at the top of the stoop of their house. The kids giggled again before opening the door to their house and walked into the front foyer, leaving the door slightly ajar for their moms.

Miranda took a hold of Andy’s hand and led her towards their house. As they approached the bottom of the steps, she turned slightly and helped her pregnant wife up the front steps. Before entering the door, they paused for a few seconds so Andy can catch her breathe. 

“Phew! I can’t wait until this one is here so I can walk normally again and not have to catch my breath every few minutes.”

“Patience, Andrea. Our princess will arrive when she’s ready,” Miranda said as she rubs Andy’s stomach.

Andy raised an eyebrow and said, “You, Queen of ‘Move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me,’ is telling me to be patient?”

“I can be patient when I need to Andrea. There is a time and a place to be patient. Runway isn’t one of them.”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Incorrigible.” 

Caroline opens the front door wider and glares at her parents. “Are you two going to come in or just stand out there all day?”

Miranda and Andy looked over at one another, then grinning, looks over at Caroline and both said, “Well…”

Caroline rolled her eyes and responded with, “Get in so we can eat! The others are waiting in the kitchen for us.”

Chuckling, both women entered their house and followed Caroline into the kitchen. Upon entering the house, Miranda slowed down a smidgen to ensure she’s cradling Andy without making it seem obvious to Andy that she was. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Their family and friends popped out from everywhere while yelling ‘Surprise!’ causing Andy to jump in shock. 

** _*End Flashback*_ **

***~*~*~***

"What are you grinning about darling?" Miranda asked from the doorway of their bedroom. Brought back to the present, Andy focused on the vision of her beautiful wife. Her grin got bigger when she noticed Miranda holding a tray containing a big slice of birthday cake leftover from the surprised party Miranda, the kids, their family and friends had thrown earlier that evening. 

"Have I told that I love you?" Andy asked.

"Are you asking me that or to the slice of cake?" Miranda teased. 

"Both," Andy sassed backed. 


End file.
